CHANGES: The good, bad, the unknowe
by pampilot67
Summary: <html><head></head>Castle has been found and has return to normal life?</html>


** Changes: **

The good, the bad , the unbelievable.

_**CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB**_

Castle returns, and they get move forward with their life.

…...

Her alarm went off exactly at 6:15 AM. Rolling over placing her feet on the cold wooden floor. She rose and walked slowly to the bathroom. Without looking, she reached in turn on the shower heads, adjusting the temperature to as hot is it would go.

She stepped in with the warm soothing water tweaking her bones. Washing her morning sleepy eyes, and shampooing her hair was something she has done for the last 30 odd years.

The scent of cherries was her favorite hair wash and had been his also. Stepping out the shower grabbing extra-large, soft white fluffy towel. She wrapped her wet body up in it, stepped over to the sink started her morning bushing, and flossing her teeth.

Stepping back, look at herself in the large full length mirror. What she saw in the mirror arrays, brought a lot of questions to her mind. She saw a woman of 33 years of age with excellent skin tone, no sagging in her breasts and no extra weight on the hips.

Her bright, sparkling hazel eyes showed no signs of her stress. Stress was going to be the biggest thing in her day today. She just finished drying her hair when he was a knock on her bedroom door.

_"Sweetie are you ready yet?"_

_"Yes Lanie I been up for about an hour, I didn't sleep very well last night."_

Lanie walked into the room and to the door of the bathroom suite.

_"You look fabulous to me, what is it that you don't like?"_

_"I don't know Lanie it just doesn't look like me."_

_"Sweetie, just what we expecting to see? You look like you are in your mid twenties, not 33."_

_"I know, I just look old to me."_

_"Kate Beckett, today is your wedding day. When we get through with your makeup and I put you in that dress, you'll be to most beautiful woman in the world. You may even give Rick a heart _attack."

_"Yeah, just great. The groom has a heart attack on his wedding day. What a way to remember the day."_

_"Well, sweetie, you are the only woman I known that can make him speechless, and him a wordsmith at that."_

_"I'm not sure that's true."_

The two women are joined in the bedroom shortly by Jenny, Kevin Ryan's wife. Two women worked on making Kate's hair, perfect. Her makeup, just to perfection. Then they dressed her in her perfect wedding gown.

20 blocks away in the back hallway of the Episcopal Church stood four men. The first man was tall, thin man with sparkling hazel eyes, who is Kate Beckett's father Jim. Second man was, Esposito, one of Kate's partners. Third man was Kevin Ryan Jenny's husband. The fourth man was a tall ruggedly handsome, best-selling book author Richard Alexander Castle, the groom to be. All for the men looked nervous. All were dressed exquisitely in black tuxedo with tails.

_"Castle. Why are you so nervous isn't this your third time doing this?"_

_"Yes, this is, but I screwed the first two up. I don't want to screw this one up. Kate is a one and done girl and for me, I want this to be done right."_

_"Castle you do anything in the world for my girl and I know this is going to be the one and done for her. _

_She has loved you for you more years than you know. _

_I think she fell in love with you, when she read your books but she was only 18 or 19 years old, so she's been in love with you. 14, 15 years, so how can you go wrong."_

_"I wish I knew 14 or 15 years ago. What I know now about her. But then she was so young, maybe it never would have worked. . Shouldn't this thing get start soon?"_

At that very moment Ryan's cell phone rang.

_"That was Jenny. They just getting in the limo now. Let's get on out there and get ready."_

Led by Kate's father, Jim, they proceeded out into the church. Jim went to the back to the church to wait for Kate's arrival. He's followed up by Esposito and Ryan. That left Rick, standing alone in front of the minister, or in this case, the priest. At the last-minute the side door to the church opened and in walked a tall stately looking elderly gentleman works up to the age looked exactly like Rick Castle himself.

_"Rick, I said we would meet again sometime soon. And it's been a while, but I couldn't miss this for the world."_

_"We are very happy to have you here dad?"_

_"Yes, son, I'm no longer in the spy business, I'm going to settle down here in New York, and someday soon, maybe you make me a grandfather again."_

_"Just as soon as Kate is ready. I'm ready. I really am so glad that you came, and I can see the glowing mom's eye that she's happier here to."_

The music started to play at that moment Esposito with Lanie on his arm proceeded down the aisle. He's followed by Ryan with his wife on his arm. Next to enter the aisle Alexis, who was the maid of honor. As Alexis reached the top of the aisle. The song changed to the wedding march. Out stepped Jim Beckett with Kate on his arm. The white formfitting wedding dress made Kate look like an angel. The smile on her face, she never looked happier. The look on Rick face as he first saw her was total in aura.

He in fact was totally at a loss for words, he only had tears in his eyes. To him it took forever to walked 100 feet from the back of the church to where he was.

When Jim and Kate reach Rick Jim handed Kate off to him.

_"Take care Rick she's yours, forever."_

_"I will Jim, you'll never regret my marrying your daughter."_

_"People we're gathered here today to join these two wonderful people in holy, happy matrimony. _

_These two after doing a dance for five years, have decided to make it official what we all thought they should done years ago. They're going to say their own vows. Kate is going to go first."_

_"Richard Edgar Alexander Castle when you walk into my Precinct 5 years ago to help me with the case. I was so tempted to draw my gun and shoot you. You made me so mad because every time I turned around, you are right there behind me like a little kid trying to stick my pigtails in an ink well. You were like a seven-year-old on a sugar high. Over the time. I gradually realized that I liked having my pigtail stuck in your ink well. _

_The truth be told, I fell in love with you after I read your first full books. I was only 18, my mother just died. I was alone, but your books made me feel that someday justice for mother could be done. We've been together as a couple for just over a year and I can't remember a time that I've ever felt so safe and happy. I promise to love and behold you forever as my loving husband till death do us part. I love you Richard Castle."_

_"Katherine Holton Beckett. I knew the first day I met you was something extraordinary. My Spider senses on alert, I must admit at first I thought of you only as a conquest. That was very short-lived. Once I saw the real you, behind those beautiful eyes is an exquisite woman. A woman mourns the loss of any one's life, good or bad. It doesn't matter to you, you seek justice for them and their families. Sometimes it hurts you more than anyone ever would believe, but me, my love. I have held you when you heart was broken by the injustice done to people you never knew before someone killed their loved one._

_My darling Kate, I promise you, from this day forward, to love, and to hold and never to wander, always to be your forever or until death do us part. Take this ring and make you my wife I love you Kate."_

_"In the eyes of the law and the Church of God. I now pronounced you to be husband and wife._

_People let me introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Richard Castle. You may now kiss your bride."_

The congregation broke into cheers as the couple kissed and then descended the altar. They walked down the aisle to the front door. They stopped and kissed and allowed the people to pass them to the outside. As a exited the doors. They are greeted by an honor guard of, NYPD officers. As they walk through the arch they are bombarded with old-fashioned rice at the bottom of the stairs' a white stretch limo appeared. With a sign hung on the back, just married.

"Rick did you arrange this?"

"I had nothing to do with this honey, this smells like your partners. It's hokey, but I love it, and you deserve it."

"I will never ever know what I did to deserve you. We quote that I don't deserve you, but now I got you forever and don't you ever forget."

"Yes, I Always remember you're the one with the gun."

They entered the limo and drove off, with blaring horns and a police escort direct to the airport. They boarded Rick's, private jet for a destination known only to them, and the pilot.

**Forward 30 days.**

Elevator dinged and the door opened to the fourth floor homicide squad. Walking with the glow and a healthy stride, a new and revived effective Kate Beckett walked directly to the captain's office.

_"Knock, knock. Can I come in Capt.?"_

_"Kate you back so happy for you and you look great. Are you ready to come back to work?"_

_"Yes, Capt., I'm ready to come back to work."_

_"Kate, I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?"_

_"Well, I guess, given the bad first."_

_"Detective Esposito is the new lead homicide detective. Kowalski is taking over his spot in homicide Lead team."_

_"Oh, wow, that's a shock, you going to tell me why?"_

_"Well, Kate, it's quite simple, its department regulations, a lieutenant cannot be the lead detective. Congratulations Lieut. Beckett."_

_"When did I become a lieutenant, nobody told you anything." _

_"Just how don you think we're going to reach you. You and lover boy were totally out of touch for a month._

_You been Lieut. for two weeks. Your office is in the old copy center beside the break room. The new copy center is down to the second floor and we had maintenance clean and repaint the room. It's computer ready and the phones are all set up. Go take a look."_

_"Thank you, Capt. Gates, I'll just do that."_

_"It's Vicky now Kate, we're white shirt officers now. This is a clothing chit, so go buy yourself an officer's dress uniform. You can continue to dress in soft clothing. Except when appearing at one PP. And again, congratulations Kate."_

_"Thank you Vicki see you soon."_

Kate walked over to the former copy center and was mildly shocked to see her name written on the door, **'LT. K. Beckett'**. It looked good. At the end as of the day, after having to go one PP to sign all the paper works, all papers in the in basket was much fuller than her out basket. Leaving at 5 PM and not seven or 8 pm, was very different Beckett, but as Lieut. her hours are regulated tightly.

When she walked into the loft. Rick was still on the phone talking loudly to someone, probably Paula or Gina.

_"I was on my honeymoon. No, I did not write I have better things to do. We had better things to do. Yes I will. By the end of the week. Yes dear okay I go to talk to you tomorrow maybe if I'm not writing."_

_"Kate home so early, how come?"_

_"What the good news for the bad news?"_

_"I'll take the bad, and the new good can cheer up me."_

_"I'm no longer 12 precincts homicide team leader."_

_"How come Kate, what happened, what did you do?"_

_"Well, the good news is Lieut.'s can't be the team leaders."_

_"Wait, wait, does this mean you are a Lieut. wow? Since when? I know you took the test a month ago. Congratulations baby. You're on the way up. Next stop, Commissioner."_

_"Slow down. Rick slow down. There's a lot of steps in between, and I may not be a cop for that long, I want a family._


End file.
